A Special Book
by hiKAOru16
Summary: Kina's mom decided to bring her in America because she believes it's hard to separate long time friends. Before Kina leaves, she gave Shigeru an incomplete book and tells him to study hard so that they will study at Harvard University together someday.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any yakitate japan….if I do own one, I'd rather wrote a more serious story than this….If I own this anime, I'll not make a fan fiction which is very short..i'd rather make it more longer

Chapter 1: The unexpected thing happened..

It all started 10 years ago………..

Kanmuri Shigeru was born with great intelligence….In the age of 2, he can already do factorizations…

Hayashi Kina was born with a high intelligence quotient…..At the age of 2, she already had memorized the elements in the periodic table….

These kids were blessed with such intelligence…. Their parents were happy to have them….

After 2 years:

One day while Kina was walking, she saw a boy sitting at the benches in the park….studying…far away from the children who were exactly like their age…..

Kina- Hello…my name is Hayashi Kina...what's your name??

Shigeru- My name is Kanmuri Shigeru….

Kina- why aren't you playing with the kids over there?

Shigeru- it's because playing is not my thing….I like studying more than playing….

Kina- is that so??...we're the same…. playing is not my thing also…

Shigeru- is that so?? How about we study together…

Kina- ok!

Shigeru and Kina studies together always….they don't like playing like any other kids. And instead, they always study together, it's like they're friends forever

Until….

Shigeru found Kina crying

Shigeru- why are you crying Kina -Chan?

Kina- it is because we will go to America for good education.

Shigeru- But….there is also good education here in Japan.

Kina- Yeah I know…but mom said it should be better if I will interact with other people and not just Japanese people.

Shigeru-….I understand…

Kina - by next week….we will leave my beloved country of the rising sun….And will move in America. But Before I go….promise to me to study hard in order to study in Harvard University….and when you study there….look for me….I'll be there…Take this book as a sign of our friendship….so that you will never forget me….even if I am afar.

Shigeru- ok…I promise…but wait! This book is just part 1 it's not complete…

Kina – You know why? Because just like that incomplete book, you can't read and understand it if it's incomplete….just like our friendship, for me, friendship is incomplete without you…..I know you're intelligent and I know you can do it……

Shigeru- Don't worry my friend, I'll do my best. So long my friend…

Shigeru was disappointed to see his friend go and he wanted to see Kina again that's why he tried his best in order to study in Harvard University. He strived hard and always got the number 1 position in class. He always skipped grades which is why he had reached college early. He had decided to study at Harvard University. He entered the corridor halls of Harvard University. He looks for Kina ….But in his disappointment, Kina was not there. He thinks that maybe Kina forgot the promise.

In the other hand, Kina was looking for him and was also disappointed because she thought that Shigeru was not there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Strange Girl

Kina was looking for Shigeru inside the Harvard halls…she decided to look for Shigeru inside the library but he was not there. She had decided to go out of the library.

On the other hand, Shigeru was looking for Kina, he got tired and had decided to rest and read at the library for a while. While entering the library and while Kina was exiting the library, they bumped with each other. They did not recognize each other because a lot of years had passed and they haven't seen each other and they had changed a lot!

Kina quickly picked up the books that fell on the ground. Shigeru also had picked his books that fell on the ground. The bell rang and they hurried picking up their books. Unfortunately they didn't have labels in their books and they had a very hard time figuring out which book was it.

Flashback:

Kina- Shigeru-kun I'll give you book 1 and I'll have book 2…

Shigeru- but Kina, this book is incomplete…

Kina- yes it is my friend; it is because for me, friendship is not complete without you…

End of flashback

So there we have it! Shigeru's book is book 1 and Kina's book is book 2. While picking up their books, Shigeru got book 2 and Kina got book 1…..Man! What a problem!!!...Night came and Shigeru inspected his books…Suddenly, ting he saw that his book is supposed to be book 1 and not book 2…his book might have mixed up with that strange girl….

He didn't know that the girl which he labels "Strange Girl" was Kina, his long lost friend…Because he labeled Kina "Strange Girl", he will have a hard time looking for that "Strange Girl".

In the other hand, Kina saw the book and she got book 1 instead of book 2….She already saw that something was strange….and she decided to look for that boy…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The moment of Truth

The next day, while holding the book 2, Shigeru searched for the girl which he labeled "Strange Girl". He looked everywhere:

Classrooms- no

Cafeteria- no

Chapel- no

Lawn- no

Shigeru got tired and decided to just go in the library and read something.

Kina went off to look for the boy he does not know. She also looked everywhere

Chemistry Lab- no

Chapel- no

Social Hall- no

Green House- no

Kina was so tired and she decided to just go inside the library to rest for a while. Because of her tiredness, she fell asleep in the table.

While reading, Shigeru heard a loud voice saying:

Librarian- ahem! What are you doing?

Kina- ummm….

Librarian- you're not supposed to sleep in the library. A library is not a place for sleeping…I'll let you off as a warning…never do it again ok!!!

Kina- yes maam…

Shigeru found the somewhat he called "Strange Girl".

Kina exited the library and Shigeru followed…

Shigeru followed and called her.

Shigeru- Excuse me but I have taken your book by mistake.

Kina- Oh I see then I got your book also by mistake…by the way what's your name?

Shigeru- Oh, I am Kanmuri Shigeru….

Kina - oh well I see

Kina had already noticed something familiar in that boy but acted natural and pretending that she did not noticed

Kina- well nice to meet you Shigeru-kun..

Wondering why the girl called him Kun already ….

Shigeru- are you a Japanese and why did you just called me Kun already by the time we met? This is strange….

Kina- Well before that let me just ask you a question…How old are you anyway?

Shigeru- I am 12 years old….but don't get too confused because I just skipped grades and accelerated that's why I am in college already…

Kina- oh Wow! You're really genius…. we are in the same age…. I also skipped grades… why did you study here?

Shigeru- you see, there was a certain friend of mine….well it's a long time ago but I still remember…you see…she left Japan when we were 6 years old… Before she left, she gave me a book which is part one….she got the part 2 of this book… and she asked me a favor that I should study well so that in college….we will study here at Harvard University….and she told me to look for her there… but through my disappointment….she was not there…maybe she just forgot the promise we made for each other…..well I forgive her and I don't blame her…because the promise was made a long time ago and it is not possible to remember…..until now….

Kina- oh…I see

Kina- you see….Shigeru-kun….I also have a friend and I promise to him that we will study together in Harvard University when I left Japan…I gave him the part one of this book and I got part 2………but through my disappointment…he was not there also….but I was wrong….I have already met him….

Shigeru- Really? Good for you …it seems like it's impossible for me to see my friend here in this big humongous Harvard University.

Kina- do you want to meet him?

Shigeru- sure!

Kina - you know what? He was just here beside me….actually we just met a while ago…and asked me why I already called him Kun because we just met .

Shigeru- I don't understand…

Kina- you see…Shigeru-kun….logically….you are the friend I was talking about…..

Shigeru- whaaaat!!!...yes I see….that's why I was wondering…..

A. you called me Kun and that's means we know each other a long time ago…..

B. We have similar situations

C. We have the similar books….

Are you Hayashi Kina????

Kina- yes…I am Hayashi Kina…Shigeru-kun…

Shigeru- You've fulfilled our promise…I thought you forgot….

Kina- yes my dear friend….how am I going to forget that promise??

K. Shigeru- oh me too ……when I entered Harvard University, I was looking for you but I did not saw you that's why I thought you forgot….I am very sorry….

Kina- oh it's all right…what matters is we saw each other. -

Wait….about the time I left Japan….do you why I left….

Shigeru- yeah! Because your mom wanted you to have good education….

Kina- no ….I 'm very sorry but I lied… The truth is…that my mom brought me to America is because mom believes that when you have a friend who is with you for a long time…..it is very hard to separate both of you…..

Shigeru- oh is that so…?

Kina- I am very sorry.

Shigeru- it's all right. But does your mom hate me?

Kina- no…but she doesn't want me to see you that is why she made me left Japan.

Oh no! She will visit me in a couple of days.

Shigeru- well….we don't want her to find out or else she will set us apart again….

Kina- you're right…


End file.
